Chasing Ash
by Rizember
Summary: Ash, Meghan and Puck all sat at the table staring at the "new" addition to their little group, freshly saved from the Underworld. Ariella. "Well," Meghan coughed. "This is awkward." Ash/Puck humour, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Chasing Ash**

By Rizember

x-x

**Summary:** "It's not too much to ask for your first love to not return from the dead in the arms of your lying ex-best friend, is it?" Ash asked.

"I didn't lie," Puck insisted. "I simply gave the truth a sequel". Humour, romance, yaoi… Ash/Puck

x-x

**Important Warnings**: Ash/Meghan at start but will be ultimately yaoi (meaning boy love, mano a mano, sexy men doing sexy things _with each other,_ co-banana pilots …okay, I made that last one up…but _gay_ shit _will_ be occurring here)…eventually.

x-x

**Chapter One: Trip to the Underworld**

**x-x**

**Puck's POV**

**x-x**

"No."

I stared into obstinate icy green eyes and shook my head for good measure, creating a mantra in my mind in the hopes that I had somehow developed awesome psychic powers over the millennia that would control the faery before me or at the very least, get him to accept my answer.

_No, no, no, no. no…_

If I had, Oberon was apparently already immune to them.

Either that or the stubborn old bastard's mind was an unmovable brick wall of stubbornness.

I was betting on the latter. I could see where Meghan got it from.

"A favour from me is not something to be sniffed at," Oberon said calmly.

"Yes but I can't cash in on that favour if I'm _dead_."

The man was unyielding.

"A favour from me _and_ a chance at life with my daughter… Surely these should be incentives to keep you alive…"  
>I almost snorted at that and barely caught myself. It was best not to offend the Summer King when he was in such a cheerful mood. His face was blank and looked closer to frowning than anything but at least there wasn't any lightning and thunder right above my head. That was a good sign that I wasn't going to spend the next few centuries as a shrub.<p>

But still…the thought of Meghan still caused an unpleasant twist in my gut, if only because I couldn't think of her and not think of her being with Ash.

I was trying to resign myself to the fact that they were going to be together and nothing was going to change that.

I'd come up with _many_ reasons why I should _not_ be with Meghan, which included the fact that I couldn't tell her my true name being in the top two and her being in love with Ash being in the top one. Those two reasons expanded and brought forth many others.

Life really wasn't fair.

I'd been with Meghan almost all her life but she fell for the first dark, brooding prince that came along and tried to kill her.

Maybe if I had been an emo faery ice prince with a dark haunting past and psychopathic tendencies, I'd have stood a chance…

I shook my head, poking at the flames of my fire with a stick and sitting back down. Oberon would have to forgive my rudeness. I couldn't think straight when it came to Meghan.

But now, he was offering me a way to have her. Again.

A way I desperately wanted to take. A way that would hurt no one…Well, it would probably hurt _me_ and leave a considerable amount of scrapes and bruises…but if it worked, Meghan would be hurt but _I_ would comfort her. After all, I had promised to always be there for her…I couldn't do that if she spent eternity with someone else.

I sighed and looked up at Oberon, whose lips had a suspicious quirk to them.

It almost looked like he was smiling.

"Fine. I'll do it."

When he nodded, I halted him with my hand. "I'm not doing it to get Meghan though. I think she's happy with Ash and won't turn that down. But I will do it as my retribution to Ash."

"You will do it for _his_ forgiveness?"

Wow. It sounded utterly retarded when he put it like that considering Ash had already decided to kill me one day and I had decided to well, _die_ when that day came- that is, if he ever got round to it.

I shrugged in answer to Oberon. "Well, I _would_ like to see her again, I suppose."

Oberon's eyes took on an amused glint and he nodded. "Alright."

He vanished after that and left me to my thoughts.

I was in the wyldwood, taking a break from the Summer court where I'd returned when Meghan had gushingly announced that she and Ash were officially courting and Ash had shot me a smug look. Beneath the smug, contempt bastard's countenance, I could tell he was happy. And that he loved her.

And well, I hadn't seen them since.

Meghan had been sending messages, asking me to visit and whatnot but there was no way I was going to willing walk into _that_ Awkwardness. I might as well carry crickets with me to fill in the vague silences.

I couldn't face Meghan and I damn sure couldn't face Ash.

He was obviously the better man here. For some reason, to her, he was better.

I'd often wondered what it was, whether it was his cold silver eyes or his pale skin or his dark messy hair…

So he was gorgeous, I could admit it in the privacy of my mind, but in what _world_ was he the better choice? I own mirrors, I know I smoking hot so maybe Meghan just has a thing for the strong, silent type?

_ARGGGH!_

I had gone into the wildwood to _train_… I was getting rusty on my getting out of life-or-death situations and figured I'd at least have a go at the hedge wolves, but _no_…they weren't anywhere to be found and apparently it was too much to ask for _any_ sort of wild, vicious blood thirsty beast out here to attack me. It was like they were all hibernating.

How the hell could they sleep on empty stomachs?

I was like a gift-wrapped meal, all set up just for them. What more could they ask for? Did they want me to start rubbing spices over my body and maybe start a fire to keep them warm while they mauled me?

I sighed and cursed under my breath. This was probably Oberon's fault. It would be just like him to ensure that I didn't die in this bloody forest before he sent me out on a suicide mission of his own.

Muttering and grumbling, I stood and put out the fire before grabbing my knapsack and slinging it over one shoulder.

There was no point in staying and I had to get going soon if I was going to do Oberon's bidding sometime this year.

I stopped at the edge of a clearing and pulled out a green cloak from my bag.

I was filled with anticipation as I placed it against the tree.

I was going to see her again soon.

Ariella.

I walked into a large tiled throne room, pulling my jacket closer around me.

Sudden smoke and fireworks filled the air before-

"Oh, it's just you."

Leanansidhe smiled beatifically at me before dispersing all her special effects for announcing her presence. A few of her servants were moving around, setting things in place.

The open hall we were in was on a raised platform. I looked outside and could see the cold, dank valley below, hiding all life.

"Puck, darling. What are you doing here?"

I was immediately put on edge by her smile- which struck me as evil- even as I smirked at her. "Lea, how nice to see you. It's been too long."

The Exile Queen rolled her eyes at me. "I saw you this morning. Why are you here?"

I clutched at my chest, faking hurt. "Someone would think you didn't want me around."

"Why are you here?" she asked again, forcefully.

"Charming," I said dryly. "Anywho, I need you to help me with something."

Leanansidhe smirked. "Are you asking a favour of me, Puck?"

"Goodness no," I chuckled, glad to see her smirk turn into a frown. "I just need you to tell me where I can find the gate to the Underworld."

Leanansidhe stared at me a long time before she sighed. "That sounds like a favour."

When I didn't answer, she sighed. "I don't like you, Puck and really, you've been even more miserable company recently. But even I don't wish you to go straight to your death. I'd have no one to entertain me."

"Why are you assuming I'd die?"

The faery queen snorted elegantly. "Because that is the most likely thing to happen if you go to the Underworld."

Leanansidhe waved her hand and a large comfortable couch appeared. She sat down and magicked one up for me.

"Why do you want to go to the Underworld?"

Now, there was a time I would have told her that that was _really_ none of her business.

This was one of those times.

"That's really none of your business."

She huffed and continued to stare. I wasn't sure whether or not she was trying to track the wavelength of my thoughts and translate them into Evil, her mother tongue or whether she just couldn't take her eyes off my gorgeous self.

"Fine," she sniffed. "But of course, you will have to do something for me in return."  
>"I can't steal anything else from Titania," I muttered.<p>

What was it with faery royalty and never just doing favours out of the goodness of their hearts? Why did it always have to be tit for tat?

"I want a musical instrument from the Underworld," she stated calmly.

I nodded. "Mm, yes. So that they can shove it up my ass when they're done sucking out my soul?"

"At least they can't shove it up your soul's ass," she said helpfully.

I sighed. "Fine. Now where do I find the entrance?"

"In my garden, behind the waterfall."

I stared at her incredulously. "So why the hell can't you go get an instrument yourself? Better yet, find an Underworld Wal-Mart and buy a guitar. Heck, you could do it online."

"Oh darling," she smiled, amused. "You say the silliest things. That I have a doorway here with me is inconsequential. I am unable to enter their realm."

"Why not?"

"Well, alright maybe not _unable_…simply _unwilling_. I enjoy being in full possession of my own soul, you understand."

"They are going to try to take my soul?"

"Try?" She giggled. "If there's a soul to be had, Hades _will_ take it."

"I hardly think he would want _my_ soul," I grinned.

Leanansidhe simply motioned for me to follow one of her servants but I paused.

"Wait, shouldn't you offer me warnings or something? You know, things that will help me not get trapped there?"

Leanansidhe giggled. "Avoid falling in the Styx," she offered before she vanished and left me cursing.

Some help she was. I promised myself I'd get her a flute and pee on the mouthpiece.

I followed her man-goat thing into Leanansidhe's bleak-looking garden before he motioned to the small waterfall. I nodded at him and walked toward it. There was a slippery rocky path leading to the path up the large stream that ran through the garden.

It looked ordinary enough, for a faery queen's waterfall I mean. There were tiny water nymphs splashing around in it and trying to swim up the falling stream of water. I sighed and took in a deep breath, preparing myself to get completely drenched. I ran across the path and dived underneath the spray.

Ugh. I hated getting wet.

My clothes clung to me and I briefly considered drying them before shrugging and looking around me. I was in a dark cave and eerily, met with silence. Considering the waterfall should have been making at least some sort of splashing, trickling, waterfall-ey sound, I turned and groaned. There was nothing but rock behind me. I ran my hands over the rock and frowned when I pulled them back and found them stinging slightly.

Okay…

I held my hand up, palm open and a small ball of flame immediately appeared. I let it float ahead of me and put my hand back down.

With light, I could see that I wasn't actually in a cave. It was a tunnel with a neat sign in large letters hanging just above my head.

'_Abandon hope, all who enter here'._

I shrugged. I'd never really been one to pay attention to signs.

I especially ignored signs of impending doom and wet paint.

"Your foolishness is unparalleled."

I knew that voice. A deep, drawling tone that could only belong to one person…er, cait sith…cat thing…

"Grimalkin," I gave him a look of shocked confusion. "What are you doing here? Did you _die_?"

He shot me the feline equivalent of an unamused glare and I grinned.

"I heard of your 'quest' and decided to tell you its dangerous, fool-hardy and almost completely impossible to succeed. You should turn back."

I looked at him for a moment in genuine surprise. "Wait, did you actually think I'd listen?"

Grim licked his paw leisurely. "Of course not. I just enjoy saying 'I told you so' afterwards so I came to make sure I could."

Wow. I'll always cherish his blunt honesty.

"You _do_ realise that trips to the Underworld are usually one-way," Grim said, swishing his tail lazily. "They will not let you out easily."

"Of course I know that," I said, affronted. "How stupid do you think I am?"

"You underestimate just how stupid I think you really are," the cat said easily. "So I suppose I'll come watch."

"Gee thanks."

I knew that the moment anything even minutely dangerous was in the vicinity, Grim would disappear and leave me to my own devices. I supposed that meant he could act as my 'spider senses'.

I walked forward, going through the tunnel. I made more balls of flame as my lamps, leading me to the river Styx.

If what I knew was right, and I figured my guess were usually at least seventy per cent spot on, Ariella would be in the inner most sanctum of the Underworld.

That was where Hades liked to keep the more beautiful of his treasures and souls or so I had heard.

I remembered Ariella's beauty and knew that she was probably there. Unless she'd grown really old and was a sickly corpse…

Gosh I hoped not. Otherwise this wouldn't work.

Grim had stopped and I took great care to stop right behind him.

Lucky for me I did. I could just barely make out that the ground in front of us was moving lazily. I blinked at that. A glamour? No…

It suddenly dawned on me and I sighed.

"The river Styx."

The black water was flowing slowly past us and I wouldn't have noticed it for anything other than solid ground. If Grim hadn't been there, I'd have definitely walked right into it.

And Leanansidhe _had_ said to avoid swimming in it…or something like that.

There was nothing else but the darkness and the water for as far as I could see and I looked at Grim to ask if he had any bright ideas but he had vanished.

Stupid cat.

In the distance was a softly glowing green light that was steadily getting brighter. Upon closer inspection, as it drew nearer, I could see that it was a cloaked, hooded man standing in a boat, rowing his way toward me.

Ah yes. I supposed I recalled having read something about him.

He came to a stop right in front of me.

"Er…care to give me a lift?"

His face was blank and his eyes were completely black. If I hadn't hung out with ice-boy so much, I would have found his expression abit intimidating.

I sighed and took a gold coin from my pocket. "Here ferry-dude."

His hand reached out and grabbed the coin. He closely inspected it before he nodded at me to get into the boat.

I got into the boat and breathed easier when he started to row. I assumed there was only one place to go seeing as how he hadn't exactly asked me for a destination. If he had, I was sure I'd have said something like 'just take me to where all the dead guys are'…which I'm not positive would have been the right thing to say.

Grim still wasn't back which had me placing my hand on my sword in preparation for whatever dangerous thing was keeping the cat away.

"Squid."

I looked at the Ferryman and shook my head. I was hearing things.

Suddenly, the boat swayed and I clutched at the sides.

"Crap."

Before us, rising out of the water, was a giant squid.

_That's not fair!_

How the hell was I going to fight it without falling into the water? It suddenly tried to jab at me with one of its tentacles and I made haste in cutting it off. An eerie, pissed-off sound emanated from its beak-like mouth and I scowled, turning to the ferryman to ask what the hell he was going to do about it.

He was gone.

Of all the no-good, low, cowardly, not-having-any-balls things to do-

Another of the squid's tentacles approached slowly from the water. I watched it uneasily as it went underneath the boat and suddenly, there were spikes near where I'd been sitting earlier. My crotch was horrified at the damage that would have come to it had it still been planted there.

I backed away as the spikes vanished and the boat started to take in water.

"Shit, shit, _shit_…"

Suddenly, there were thousands of eerie shrieks. I looked at the water around me and saw hazy, white things coming toward the boat. They looked like humans. Dead ones.

"Aw _come on_!"

Well, falling in the water wasn't an option any more. I was going to die a long and terrible drowning and probably be eaten by the spirits of the dead cause really, who _wouldn't_ want some of this action.

"Duck!"

I fell to the bottom of the boat before I even realised what was happening.

The squid was not looking too happy and was thrashing tentacles about all willy-nilly.

I looked up and saw what it was trying to attack.

A woman with long flowing hair on a dark stallion with wings was flying circles around it, laughing and taunting it.

Great. She was pissing it off so it would eat me quickly.

A second later, the irritated squid vanished into the water. I'd have sighed in relief if it wasn't for the cold, wet hand that grabbed my ankle.

I looked down saw that the water had increased and I was sinking fast. The dead were trying to have me join them and if the hands trying to clutch at me were any indication, they were pretty insistent.

I kicked at the hand but found my other foot grabbed.

"Let. Go. Dammit!" I swung my sword at them but it seemed to pass right through them.

How the hell was that fair? They could touch me but I couldn't touch them? Whatever happened to equal rights in murder?

As I swore colourfully, I felt my hand being grabbed before I was hoisted effortlessly into the air.

I stared at the woman whose hand was currently holding my own. I kept the sword in the other hand- just in case and kicked at the spirit that was still clutching at my leg. It felt back into the water and I watched the glowing green boat sink.

The woman helped me swing onto the horse's back with her and I held on tightly as we flew fast over the water.

I could see bright light in the distance and wondered where she was taking me.

It looked like a city lit with sunshine, though I couldn't see the sun anywhere. It was like the city was giving off the light itself.

It was a really beautiful place and reminded me of the summer court. Except for the silence. People were lying about in the grass or by rivers and streams, doing nothing. They seemed bored.

The horse abruptly swooped down and landed safely on the grass.

Looking around at the beautiful place, I frowned.

"I was under the impression that the Underworld was not a sunny sort of place."

The woman chuckled. "Yes well, I spared you the more common portions of it. I came directly to the centre. This is my home."

I stared at her. "Er…"

"I am Persephone. This is the inner sanctum of the Underworld."

She patted the horse's back and it neighed and ran off, flapping its wings.

"I'm afraid Hades isn't in but maybe I could be of service."

A queen…a faery queen at that, being of _service_? She must have been new.

"Uh…"

The beautiful woman smiled pleasantly at me. "You must be Goodfellow. I'd heard news that you would be coming."  
>I groaned. How was it that everyone and their grandma knew what I was doing half the time? If this kept up, Hades would catch wind of it and kill me. If his wife didn't get to it first…<p>

"Persephone," I greeted finally, nodding at her.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "You offer no more by way of greeting? No bow or show of respect? No gift or gratitude for me having saved you?"

"Well," I said, running a hand through my hair. "I'm not sure whether or not you did that for the privilege of killing me yourself so I suppose I'm not certain as to what I should be doing."

She laughed quietly at that, eyeing my sword with amusement. "Interesting. You are as they say in the tales."

"Obscenely handsome and debonair?"

"Brash, rude and entertaining…"

"You _sure_ there wasn't anything added there about my devilishly good looks? Cause I think there was."

Persephone chuckled. "You are a beautiful man, Robin Goodfellow, as you well know. There is no need to fish for compliments."

Wow. She was certainly new to the whole queen thing. Leanansidhe and Titania had never paid me a compliment. Ever.

And Queen Mab was completely out of the question.

"Not that I'm complaining but…_why_ did you help me?"

Persephone simply smiled again. "It's been awhile since I've been in the company of the living."

Uh huh…

Well, one couldn't argue with that logic.

There was a loud shout and I turned, sword ready but Persephone stilled my hand and nodded in the distance.

I could make out two figures, one dressed in robes and with an armour helmet on while the other was fighting what was surely a wraith, from the dark wings on his back. The wraith was trying to dodge and failing terribly as they were whacked again and again with…a _broom_?

The wraith was having his ass handed to him by the crazy person with the broom and finally, it yelled out in defeat and vanished.

The person raised a fist in the air dramatically and turned to face us, abruptly stopping.

They reached up and took off their helmet.

It was a woman. A beautiful woman with short blond hair that just brushed her shoulders and vivid blue eyes.

"Persephone…welcome back. I see you brought company and-"

The girl stared at me before her face broke out into a warm, happy smile.

"Puck!"

She ran forward and tackled me to the ground in her version of a hug.

I smiled, wrapping my arms around her and trying to be manly and not cry.

"Ariella…"

**x-x**

**Next Chapter summary: **Puck and Ariella return and prepare to meet Ash and Meghan in the Winter court. Of course, Puck hasn't exactly mentioned Ariella cause really, what fun would _that_ be?

**X-x**

**A/N: I am sick and tired of having two guys fighting over one girl in books and movies. Twilight is killing me and as much as I LOVE the Iron Fey series, I can't stand that my darling Puck might not get the girl (Just like it was so obvious Jake wouldn't get the girl. But with regards to Twilight; kudos Jake, you dodged a bullet)**

**I AM WRITING AN ASH/PUCK FIC BECAUSE YAOI IS IN MY BLOOD! AND I'LL BE THE FIRST ON TO DO IT! HUZZAH!**

**Just in case you were wondering, I actually **_**like**_** Twilight. I just prefer the action to the kissy-kissy-goo-goo…or hash thereof.**

**Also, because I checked and believe I am the first to pair these two up on this site and I believe I will be met with quite some shock, horror and/or abhorrence (with indignation thrown in for good measure), if you want to complain or yell or something, please understand that I warned your stupid ass that it was a yaoi fic so you should have pressed the return button and searched for something else.**

**X-x**

**For pictures of Puck being **_**noble**_**, press 1**

**For a video of Ash doing the Macarena, press 2**

**For blackmail evidence of Oberon in a frilly dress, and world domination, press 3**

**X-x**

**For 'why the hell aren't the above buttons working?', click the review button below and leave a message.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chasing Ash**

by Rizember

**Xxx-xxX**

**Chapter 2: Reunion**

-xxx

**A/N: Please note that Ariella here was never been revealed to have still been alive. So, for all purposes, it was still kind of Puck's fault that she 'died'.**

**-xxx**

**Puck's POV**

Uneasy. That was the easiest way to describe what I was feeling.

I was seated on the grass on a blanket with Ariella and queen Persephone, with a variety of food placed on the blanket in front of us, all being eaten by Ariella.

I was definitely feeling completely out of place.

Now, _maybe _it was all the dead people walking by and acting normal and going about their 'lives'... or maybe it was all the dead people jokingly dropping their heads as they bowed to me in greeting...or maybe it was well, just..._all the dead people._

Persephone insisted Ariella eat but had told me to touch nothing even though I was kinda hungry.

She's lucky there we no apples there or I'd have ignored whatever doom and gloom curse she said was on the Food of the Dead and dug in heartily.

My unease was heightened by the fact that Ariella kept smiling at me.

She hadn't stopped since I'd gotten there and when I'd pointed it out, she'd just explained that it was really good to see me.

Well, I _was_ pretty good-looking so I wouldn't hold it against her.

Now that we had sat and I could get over the fact that I was in the land of the dead, I could study Ari more carefully.

She was still beautiful, still one of the most gorgeous women I had ever had the pleasure of irritating.

Though she'd apparently cut her hair short, it suited her. It had darkened to gold from the lack of actual sun I suspected, but I didn't mind. I remember how it had been, all long and silver and flowing...

Her eyes were still the same. Blue-green with flecks of silver with mild undertones of disapproval for my recklessness. Even now, when she was thrilled I was there, she was still _somehow _managing to create a lecture in her head about how irresponsible I was being. I could tell.

Persephone was making pleasant conversation, -something about a funny dead guy- but I managed to interrupt, humbly.

"I'm really sorry, Persephone, but I _really_ need to get started on the part where I rescue Ariella and get her back to our world."

Persephone smiled tolerantly. "That's why I want her to eat. I _do_ understand your mission, even if you don't."

I wanted to ask her what she meant but decided against it. Every question I'd asked her had received a roundabout reply. It seemed when it came right down to it, Persephone spoke in riddles.

"So, can we leave as soon as she's done?" I asked, ignoring my grumbling stomach.

Persephone nodded, smiling pleasantly. "I'm not doing this to torture you, you know. Ariella must be well enough to get out of the Underworld but she won't stay out for long."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"She's _dead_, Puck," Persephone said, her face grave, as if she thought I hadn't noticed or something.

"Uh yeah," I replied, leaving the "_duh_" out. "That's sort of why I'm here. In the Underworld. To _rescue _her."

"She won't manage to live outside of this place for long."

I blinked. "Well, there has to be _some_ way. I didn't come all this way to rescue her just so she could come back... I'm not offering her a two-week vacation."

Persephone sighed. "There's only one way but I wouldn't advise it. Why not just have her for the little while in the land of the living? She would appreciate the break, I'm sure."

Throughout all this, Ariella was silent, watching us go back and forth.

I shook my head, irritably. "Tell me the way. Whatever it is, I'll do it."

Persephone studied me for a moment before she nodded. "You seem determined."

I nodded.

"The only way to have her live again, is to exchange your soul for hers."

I stared. "No, seriously."

Persephone shrugged. "This is a strict world. One living soul came in, one living soul will have to leave."

I stared at her long and hard.

She was basically asking me to switch places with Ariella or escape with her dead soul and watch her die all over again when it was time for her to return.

Now, I've never been one for heroics and far be it from me to ever suggest my sacrifice as a solution to anything but...

"Alright."

Persephone let out a small surprised sound and Ariella's eyes had widened to the size of miniature planets.

"Are you sure?"

I shrugged. "It would be pointless to come all this way and leave her."

"But Puck-" Ariella started.

I turned to her sharply. "You. Shut up while I'm rescuing you."

Ariella opened her mouth, her eyes blazing with indignation and Persephone chuckled, breaking the tension.

"There is one other way I could offer you."

I looked at her. "Really? And you just remembered that _now_? You're beginning to seem like the other queens alittle now."

Persephone seemed unperturbed by my insult and motioned to Ariella. "If she shares your soul, you can both leave."

"Share?"

She nodded. "Half to each. That would ensure the gates would be fooled and you could escape, as one soul. It would also make sure that she didn't die sooner than she should."

"But I would?"

She smiled. "A trade you were more than willing to make a second ago. You see, your soul, while amusing and greatly valued, is biased and prone to moments of darkness. With Ariella sharing it, you will not have more than six months to find another person willing to share their soul and make her whole. Either that, or you will have to decide to give her the rest of your soul and come here in her place."

I blinked. "Well...I might as well give her my soul now then, right? All of it?"

Persephone laughed outright. "The Underworld is terribly boring, Puck and though you may be a pleasant addition here, I would ask that you indulge me and take my second offer. You could even find an unworthy soul to trick and give Ariella a whole existence again."

"An unworthy soul?"

"Surely you can think of someone..."

I snorted. The very first people in my head were the kings and queens of the courts. And I doubted they'd let me trick them that much. A soul is a dangerous thing to waste.

"Alright," I sighed. "I'll take it."

Persephone smiled and nodded, waving her hand at us. A second later, she cleared her throat. "It has been done."

Both Ariella and I stared at her. "That was it? No show? No dramatic theme music? No marching band?"

The queen actually looked confused at that. "Why would I do all that?"

I shook my head in wonder.

She really _was_ new.

Getting out of the Underworld proved fairly easy. There was no guy with a boat, no cowardly cat and the flying horse sure came in handy.

None of us anticipated a pissed off squid however, or the fact that it apparently thought it was a dolphin and leaped out of the water at us.

Persephone grabbed my hand before I fell into the water but Ariella had already slipped.

Strangely though, her 'slip' had the distinctive characteristic of an olympic dive.

I gaped after her as her body dived neatly into the water that the squid had just fallen back into.

"Did she just-"

Persephone nodded and ordered her horse to fly toward the other end of the lake- toward the entrance.

I struggled. "We have to go back! We can't just _leave_ her!"

"Puck-"

"Seriously, turn this thing around!"

"Puck-!"

"Oi, horsey, go back!"

Persephone had to slap me before I listened to a word she said.

"She can't die again."

I froze, giving her an incredulous look. "She has my soul now so _yeah_, she _can_."

Persephone sighed like I was an idiot. "That means she's half dead...and so are you."

"All the more reason to not let that kalamari _kill _my half, don't you think?"

Apparently irritated, the queen threw me from the horse. I felt the wind rush past me and waited to hit the water and-

"OW! WHAT THE HELL!"

I hit hard rock.

I was apparently already at the other end.

In the water, I could make out vague thrashing and occasionally made out blond hair.

Aw, crap. She was going to get herself killed before we even _left_. And then I'd have to probably sell off what was left of my soul and she'd _still_ die before she even reached the door.

Tch, _women_.

I sighed, ready to dive into the water and quicken my own death, if just to save her again when-

"Hey!"

Hm.

Ari was riding on the squid's head and stroking it gently. It made a creepy keening sound and then started to bring her over to me.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

Ariella grinned, when she finally reached me and got off the squid. She patted it gently on its gross-looking head and it sank back into the lake.

I took in a deep breath, more than ready to calmly tell her that what she had done was irresponsible and that I was disappointed with her rash behaviour and-

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

So much for me being calm.

"You. Shut up while I'm rescuing you."

I gaped at her, barely managing not to sputter.

It was a good thing I was already on the ground.

I turned away and immediately found myself facing an amused-looking Persephone.

"Well," I muttered. "I feel fairly useless right now."

Ari laughed and helped me up. "Good."

Persephone waved goodbye as we walked out.

All in all, that hadn't been _too_ bad.

We were almost at the door and I assumed Grim was still not up to showing up. He'd probably make sure there was absolutely no way he'd be injured or hurt in any way before he appeared again.

"Hello."

I did not scream like a little girl.

No.

Not at all.

"Did he just scream like a little girl?" Leanansidhe asked Ariella.

Ari nodded, giving me a funny look. "Yeah."

I sighed.

Lea had appeared out of _nowhere_, with an eerie expectant smile on her face. My reaction was completely called for.

She stood by the waterfall and waited while we stepped out from under it and made our way to her.

Lea smiled sharply at me and Ari. "Welcome back, Ariella."

Ari bowed graciously and I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"You too, Puck," Lea said, studying her nails briefly. "I was pretty sure Hades would find you, toss your soul into one of his sulphur pits and grind it into dust when it was fairly crispy."

"As always, I am grateful for the show of confidence."

"Mm," she hummed. She studied Ari a moment longer and then her eyes widened.

"What is it?" I asked immediately.

Lea cleared her throat and shook her head. "Nothing to worry about. Did you get me my trinket?"

I stared at Leanansidhe.

Aw crap. I had completely forgotten about her payment for offering me help.

This was the first time I'd forgotten to pay back a favour. Oh, she as going to _kill_ me. I could see my half-life flashing before my eyes.

Doomed...I was _doomed_...

"Well, Puck?"

"Er..."

"Here."

I turned my surprised glance to Ariella who was holding out a flute to the Exile queen.

Lea took it and smiled pleasantly. Apparently having lost interest in us, she waved us off with her hand, eager to have one of her lackeys test out her new toy.

As we walked away, I nudged Ari with my elbow. "Where did you-"

"Persephone gave it to me. Said you'd forgotten."

"When did she have the time to even hand it to you?"

"While I was rescuing you."

Oh, that went right to the heart. Just rub it in that while she was wrestling and cuddling a giant squid, she still found the time to save me from Lea.

"So," Ariella said, watching me with a teasing glint in her eye. "Where are we going?"

I sighed, bracing myself. "Ash's place."

That sobered her up quickly but she rallied and smiled. "Good. I'm glad you're still friends. I was worried. You hadn't mentioned him at all..."

"You hadn't asked."

She regarded me a moment. "There's something you're not telling me. I assume it will come out eventually."

I nodded, eager to get started on the journey and not willing to talk about me, Ash and her.

Or me, Ash and Meghan.

**(I am an Ash page break. There is a huge icicle stuck up my ass)**

Ash watched his pale reflection in the mirror and noted that not much had changed. He still had the same silver eyes, the same dark hair, the same pale skin...

He hadn't changed at all.

But somehow, everything felt different.

The hectic part of his life seemed to be over and everything was perfect. He had Meghan, he had his own palace. He had his mother's respect.

Everything was perfect.

So why was it that he felt something was missing?

The Interim winter palace was silent, as it usually was. Servants moved around efficiently and effectively. No movement was wasted or made out of place.

Ash had almost regretted getting his own place but he had to admit he was much happier away from his mother and brothers. They winter palace queen Mab ruled over was a three day journey away and Ash wondered why he hadn't just chosen a further place.

Rowan and Sage visited often enough but usually he was sent invitations.

Well, he and Meghan were sent invitations.

Ash looked into the reflection at the image of Meghan on the bed behind him.

They were in his chambers, their chambers, a place they'd shared since they had gotten their own place.

The palace had been a gift from queen Mab, given with a sniff as she said there was no way in hell her son was going to do anything so commonplace as rent a home with a summer princess.

Obviously she had said it in more eloquent terms. And much more rudely.

Mab wasn't quite the warm and loving future mother-in-law Meghan had hoped she'd grow to be but Ash knew his mother at the very least, tolerated his betrothed.

They had agreed to live in Tir Na Nog for a few months in the year, and then in the summer court for a month for Meg to visit her father and then spend the rest of the time in the Iron country. So far, they were doing splendidly, living in the frozen lands of Nevernever.

Ash watched Meghan sleep and a slight smile graced his features.

He was content.

Maybe all the years of excitement had gone to his head and he just thought he wanted all that again.

He was happy with Meghan. He loved Meghan.

That was more than enough.

"Ash?"

Meghan was watching him with a sleepy, worried expression. Ash smiled at her.

"Morning..."

Meghan smiled back, stretching a hand toward him. Ash moved forward and sat by her on the bed. He kissed her forehead.

"Everything alright?"

Ash looked into the beautiful blue eyes of his betrothed and smiled. What had he been worried about? Here was everything he ever wanted; beautiful, smart, witty, brave and stupidly stubborn... He ran his hands slowly through Meghan's long blond hair and pulled her to him. She moved willingly and sighed in his embrace.

When he pulled away, Meghan took his hand and got off the bed. "Come on..."

She led him into their massive bathroom and for a while, helped him forget what it even was he thought was missing.

Ash wasn't fooled though. He knew Meghan could feel it, too. The weighing beginnings of restlessness. The feeling that they were way too young to have already gone on every possible adventure. It wasn't that he wanted to go away. It was that he wanted to go away _with her. _He almost missed their almost fortnightly near-death experiences and well...it had been exciting.

But, he tried to reason, he was satisfied with his life now. They both were...and that was important, wasn't it?

The problem with contentment, however, was that it had a way of rushing away for meetings with destiny at the most inopportune moments and Ash found that out as he and Meghan were in the dining hall having breakfast.

A sidhe walked up to them and bowed, "Visitors have arrived and wish to see you immediately," she said calmly.

Before he could even ask who they were, the doors form the entrance hall were swung apart and he found himself staring at someone he hadn't seen in what felt like ages.

"Puck?" Meghan's voice was loud in the silence.

Ash stared incredulously at the man in front of him. The red hair, the mischievous green eyes...the lack of a shirt...

Puck grinned, spreading his arms wide in introduction, "Sexy crimson hair, haunted green eyes, devilishly handsome face, tanned skin and killer abs. Yes ladies... it's _me_."

A loud smack resounded in the hall and Puck turned to glare at someone who was asking loudly, "Why the hell did you take your shirt off?"

"How else would I have pointed out the _abs_?"

"You'll catch a cold, you idiot."

Ash would have laughed.

At another time and place, he would definitely have found the present situation amusing.

But all he could think about was the fact that in front of him was a face he thought he'd never see again. Someone who only haunted his rarest, darkest dreams.

Someone he had loved dearly.

"Ariella..."

The girl-no, the _woman_- smiled warmly at him, almost carefully, as if she didn't want to risk whatever massive disaster would happen if she showed too many teeth.

"Ash," she bowed.

Meghan was staring at the two people at the door, unsure of what to do.

She wanted to run to Puck and hug him- she'd missed him terribly ever since he'd abandoned her, claiming he couldn't watch her be with Ash.

But Meghan also wanted to protect Ash- from the woman standing there and leaving him speechless-Ariella.

He'd told her who the beautiful woman standing in front of them was. He'd mentioned she wasn't ugly but still...

Meghan felt the stirrings of unrest and shifted uncomfortably. Ariella was dead, wasn't she? How was this possible? Why was she here? And what was she doing with Puck?

Puck put on his shirt and found everyone just staring at everyone else.

"Would you all like your portraits painted so you can continue all this staring in the privacy of your rooms?"

Ash snapped out of whatever trance he'd been in and threw himself out of his seat. Seconds later, he was attacking Puck who was doing a good job of ducking and dodging.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you think this is funny?" Ash yelled, angrily kicking at Puck and swearing when Puck leaped away safely.

"I generally take violence very seriously," Puck quipped, sighing and backing away.

"Ash-" Meghan tried, wanting to stop him from attacking Puck but Ariella got there first, standing between the two boys and placing a hand on Ash's arm.

"Ash, I'm real," she said quietly. "Puck came..." she cleared her throat. "He came to the Underworld and brought me back."

Ash froze, staring at her like she had lost her mind.

"That's not possible! He couldn't have..." Ash paused. "There's no way..."

Ariella smiled. "Well, I'm here so it's possible, he did, he found a way."

"What way?" Ash asked suddenly. "What did he offer to Hades that I couldn't have offered myself?"

Ariella smiled sadly, taking a step back and moving closer to Puck as Meghan made her way to Ash's side. "I can't tell you."

Ash growled low in his throat, only calming slightly when Meghan ran her hand soothingly over his arm.

Ash turned and smiled weakly at her, nodding at Puck and Ariella to take seats while he and Meghan sat down. Puck was watching them all with interest, curious as to how they would react once the shock wore off.

Ash, Meghan and Puck all sat at the table staring at the "new" addition to their little group, freshly saved from the Underworld. Ariella.

"Well," Meghan coughed. "This is awkward."

Puck took that moment to point out, "The ladies haven't been properly introduced by the way."

Ash tensed but said nothing.

Puck held Ariella's hand.

"Meghan, this is Ariella. Ariella, this is Meghan, Ash's fiancée."

Ariella's eyes widened for a moment before she nodded slowly and smiled at Meghan, "It's nice to meet you."

Meghan smiled back, "Likewise."

Puck was the only one not quite as tense as all the others. He had nothing to gain from all this but he sure as hell was going to squeeze some amusement out of it.

He noticed he hadn't been able to look Meghan in the eye.

He'd thought that all he needed was time. Wasn't that what the saying said? Time heals all wounds? Apparently, he needed a couple of centuries or something cause his heart still beat faster when he saw Meghan. And now, there he was, a gorgeous man in a room with two beautiful women who he was sure both happened to want his former best friend.

If that didn't count as one of the lowest moments of his life, he wasn't sure what would.

What the hell did women see in Ash anyway? He was always too serious and constantly brooding. Was emo in this year? Had Puck not been informed?

The redhead sighed and leaned back in his chair, somehow feeling that maybe the situation wasn't funny at all.

Breakfast was long and uncomfortable with polite questions from Meghan and Ariella and absolute silence from the men. When it finally ended, Puck was quick to try make a hasty exit.

"Well, its been fun but before you start planning welcome parties, I'll get out of your hair."

"No."

The word had been spoken by Ash.

Puck looked at him questioningly.

"What? You wanna kill me before I leave?"

"Stay."

Puck blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Stay," Ash said, looking from Puck to Ariella. "Both of you. At least for a while."

Puck glanced at Ariella who nodded slightly, pleading with her eyes.

"Okay..."

Meghan smiled and stood, grabbing Ariella's hand. "Come with me. There'll be lots to do if we're gonna throw a party that won't freeze everyone's bits off."

It was a miracle that Ariella didn't stop to point out how unprincess-like that was.

"She's really changed," Ash said, once the girls were gone.

"Yeah," Puck said, distractedly. "Death apparently does that to people. It also changed her hair. It was blond in the Underworld but its silver again now..."

Ash gave Puck a curious look. "Why did you go there?"

Puck shrugged. "Maybe I was tired of your death threat constantly hanging over my head."

"Puck-"

"Are you upset because the two loves of your life are in one place, probably sharing secrets about your technique?"

Ash blushed, glaring at Puck. "Why can't you ever take anything seriously?"

Puck blinked. "I am."

Ash snorted. "This is all just one big joke to you, isn't it?"

Puck stood abruptly. "If it is, it must not be very funny."

With that, Puck walked away, leaving an irritated Ash behind him.

**Read and review.**

**Next update will be up in a few days. Just editing it. **

**Thanks for the reviews :) I love them all! Was actually doubting if I should bother continuing but now *sums at awesomeness, cues dramatic music* I SHALL!**


	3. Chapter 3

-**  
>Chapter<strong> **3**: **An** **Eye** **for** **an** **Eye  
><strong>-

**Ash**'**s** **POV  
><strong>-  
>A day.<br>A day was all it took for me to miss the peace and quiet I'd been silently dreading before Puck and Ariella had appeared.  
>Ariella...<br>It felt like it had been a lifetime since I'd seen her and well, for me, it had. Too much had happened and too many things had gone unsaid.  
>But now, now everything was <em>weird<em>.  
>In just twenty-four hours, Meghan had decided that she would make Ariella her new best friend and Puck had decided that he would try being like me and going off on his own. I hadn't seen him since breakfast yesterday and Meghan and Ariella had both insisted they hadn't seen him.<br>Meghan was worried and so was Ariella.  
>But they were both under the impression that I should be the one to find and talk to him. Cause my speaking skills are legendary, apparently.<br>I knew where I'd find Puck. Probably in a small room somewhere in the palace, making it all hot and summer-y. Puck could then imagine he was camping somewhere just outside the summer courts, hunting small creatures.  
>He was strange like that.<br>I could hear Meghan's excited proposals for party decorations- yes, they were actually planning a party- and Ari's calmer replies amidst laughter and giggles.  
>I really hoped Puck was wrong and that they weren't discussing my technique at all. Though I doubt there'd be any disappointments. They were probably in there singing my praises.<br>I opened the door slightly and watched the only two women I had ever loved talking to each other like unlikely friends. And they _were_ unlikely friends. Or at least they would have been at one time.  
>Ariella had changed.<br>Her time in the Underworld had made her stubborn and brash, at least that was how it seemed. She was almost like Meghan but...  
>But she was Ariella.<br>I walked away from the room the girls were in and walked to the other end of the palace, to one of the smaller rooms. Puck wasn't in there. I sighed and just as I was about to leave and go convince Meghan that I had searched high and low, a voice said-  
>"Looking for me?"<br>I looked up.  
>Puck had been in the room right next to the one I'd been in.<br>He smiled cheekily. "I figured I'd try be less predictable than hiding out in the smallest, furthest room from you."  
>I felt my lip curl but kept it in check. "Hiding from me? You've reached new levels of cowardice since I last saw you."<br>Puck snorted. "Oh come on ice-boy. I just didn't want to get a chill."  
>"A chill?"<br>"Yeah, the popsicle up your ass radiates coldness...Hence, the chill."  
>I sighed, "Must you be such a-"<br>"Pleasure?"  
>"Your train of thought is completely off."<br>I must admit, I'd missed this. Banter with Puck had always had a sort of pleasant 'I'm gonna kill him in a moment' feel to it that just made me want to keep arguing and then, plant a well-placed punch to his jaw.  
>"What's wrong with you?"<br>I blinked at Puck. "What?"  
>"You have that glint in your eye..."<br>"_What_ glint?"  
>"The excited violent kind," Puck smirked. "Does Meg know you're into that sort of thing?"<br>I blushed and took a swing at him.  
>He laughed and backed away, giving me an amused chuckle. "Relax Prince, I know you're not like that."<br>I sighed.  
>"You're probably more into bondage."<br>I yelled at him as he ran off, ice daggers chasing his ass, laughing all the way.  
>And it felt good. It felt like the excitement I was missing was back. Like I was finally getting out of whatever slump I was in.<br>It was strange, I thought with a dry smile, that Puck was the one to get me out.  
>I slowly followed the route he had, an ice sword forming in my hand as I hunted the little summer bastard down.<p>

**(I am an Ash page break. You know you want me)**

**Puck**'**s** **POV  
><strong>-  
>I'd never admit to anyone, even on penalty of death, that I had missed this.<br>In my time alone, without Meg and without Ash, with only Lea and her pointless grand entrances that expanded even into her own bathroom when she was just going in there to brush her teeth...I'd realised I was getting kind of lonely. Never alone, goodness forbid. There were plenty of fey willing to share their affection with me for the thrill of being with the infamous Puck, for having me make them laugh, for having me listen to their tales of sadness and how alone they were and...  
>I sighed and ducked into another room. I knew Ash was following me.<br>The thing about the Winter prince was that he loved to hunt. I'm not entirely sure how I felt about being his prey but I was always under the impression that I was relatively safe from actually being murdered.  
>I entered a room that may have been an old ballroom and stopped. It was beautiful. Everything was pale and brightly lit. Except for the paintings. All the paintings were colourful and when I looked closer, I saw that they were of the summer court. In each picture, fey were running around looking happy, playing music and dancing.<br>It made my heart ache.  
>I rarely went back to the summer court anymore, not even for tricks. It had gotten so bad I almost even missed Titania. I missed the warmth. I missed the joy.<br>I reached out to touch the painting and stopped my hand before it reached it.  
>Meghan must have put the paintings up. They had warmth, just like her.<br>Nothing like Ash, the cold bastard.  
>It occurred to me that like this ballroom, maybe Ash and Meghan were perfectly suited for each other. The flaming, irritable, <em>stubborn<em> Meghan and the frozen, annoying, _stubborn_ Ash. They were perfect for each other.  
>I was the only one who hadn't seen that. Yet.<br>I wonder if I saw it now.  
>"Your brain turned to mush trying to think up intelligent things to say about the paintings?"<br>I turned and saw Ash watching me.  
>It wouldn't do to actually tell him I'd been thinking about him and Meg.<br>I guess I'd just missed them. Yeah, them. As in _both_ of them.  
>What the hell was wrong with me? Had I been in the wyldwood too long?<br>I couldn't have been in my right mind lately, considering I'd been handing out with either Lea or fey desperate for my attention, which was strange but -considering recent events- to be expected.  
>So I hadn't been wanting for company, I'd been wanting for the sort of company that got me into trouble, nearly got me killed (or shrubbed) and had a hand in breaking my heart.<br>I was apparently a glutton for punishment.  
>"You and Meg decorated together?" I asked, making a point of looking about the room.<br>Ash shrugged. "I guess. She mostly just added the paintings as a sort of rebellious act against my mother."  
>I snorted. Yeah, that seemed like Meg. There'd probably been paintings already hung up, all of Queen Mab and she'd took them down.<br>If _I_'_d_ found Queen Mab's paintings, I'd have simply burned the castle to the ground. And had Titania and Leanansidhe have a massive battle on the estate just to be sure everything was destroyed.  
>"What have you been up to?" I heard Ash ask, a little too casually. "Aside from rescuing dead people of course."<br>I shrugged. "Things."  
>"Like?"<br>"This and that."  
>I knew he was irritated when he walked away. It was the perfect opportunity for me to rile him even further.<br>I tackled him to the ground.  
>Not sure why.<br>"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he shouted.  
>I grinned. "Not sure."<br>"When I get up, I'm going to kill you. Get off me!"  
>"That's hardly incentive for me to let you up, you know."<br>Ash took in a deep breath and I made a hasty retreat. Nothing good could come from Ash breathing like that.  
>Before I could dash away like the self-proclaimed coward I was, the ground began to shake.<br>I stumbled back into Ash who had sprung up immediately he was able to and watched as he suddenly held a frozen rapier in his hand.  
>We stepped back as the rumbling grew, feeling like it was right beneath our feet.<br>When the ground started to open up, looking like it had every intention of swallowing us, I wondered one thing.  
>Why the hell did it never do that when I asked?<br>"Move!"  
>Ash pulled me back and we stumbled and fell.<br>"Cosy."  
>I gaped up at the large, looming figure that had just spoken.<br>Hulk-like with bronzed skin and flowing black hair, the man was undeniably gorgeous. His dark eyes watched us with amusement as if we were silly for staring at the guy who'd just come up our of the ground.  
>He was king for sure, by his demeanour.<br>But king of what? I'd never seen him in my life and-  
>"Puck, I assume," he said pleasantly, smiling at me.<br>It was a beautiful smile.  
>Like a crocodile's right before it swims off with your legs.<br>Ash stood in front of me, sword up. "What do you want? Who are you?"  
>Aww...<br>He was going to get his ass killed protecting me.  
>The man looked mildly irritated and I jumped up, shoving Ash behind me. "Er, yeah. I'm Puck."<br>The man grinned widely again. "Pleasure to meet you," he bowed. "I was wondering if I could have a word."  
>"About what?" I asked, suspicion clear.<br>"About your soul."  
>I gaped.<br>Suddenly the hole in the ground, which suddenly smelled like fire, brimstone and bacon...was pretty damn obvious.  
>"Hades..." I whispered to Ash who now had a vice-like grip on my wrist.<br>The king of the underworld chuckled. "Ah yes. You _are_ a smart one."  
>Before Ash could try stab the guy, I turned to him. "I'll be right back."<br>Ash gaped at that and I quickly moved forward to Hades who simply walked a short way away and stood.  
>"You want to talk right here in the hallway?" I deadpanned.<br>He nodded. "Not like your friend can hear us from here."  
>Ash was still at the ballroom entrance, glaring at us.<br>"True..."  
>"Where to begin," Hades began with a sigh. "About three days ago, an unauthorised soul entered the underworld and left it in two pieces."<br>"Mm," I murmured. "That's a great story. Well, it was nice talking to you. I'll just be on my way now and-"  
>He grabbed my wrist. "Interesting that Ariella is here when I was sure she was dead."<br>"Cloning? Evil twin?" I suggested with a laugh. "So many plot devices could be at work here, Hades."  
>He raised an eyebrow at that. "Indeed. Unfortunately, I can sense your halved soul and know she's sharing it. As things are, I have a job for you."<br>"I'm sorry, what?"  
>Hades sighed. "Look here Puck, as proof of how willing you are to keep Ariella alive until your soul runs out, I need you to run an errand for me."<br>"An errand?"  
>"Think of it as payment for me not just dragging her soul back with me. A favour if you will."<br>Aw, crap.  
>"Right... and if I were to accept, what would this favour entail?"<br>"Getting an artefact I misplaced in the Evergreen mountains."  
>"Why can't you get it yourself?"<br>"Busy reaping souls and all that..."  
>"Uh huh..."<br>I should have known Persephone would rat me out.  
>"Oh, just so we're clear," Hades smirked. "Persephone doesn't agree with me doing this. She thinks what you did was chivalrous and praise-worthy and that I should just give both you and Ariella your complete souls."<br>"You should really listen to your wife," I mumbled. "She's a smart woman."  
>"Yes but...where's the fun in that?" Hades said with a wink. "Do this and I'll see to it that Ariella gets her soul back."<br>I nodded. "What about _my_ soul?"  
>"That would be two favours," Hades laughed. "You could choose when you have it. Her soul, or yours."<br>Prick.  
>I sighed and-<br>"Don't do anything stupid, Puck!" Ash yelled from where he was standing.  
>I knew he hadn't heard anything.<br>"Fine," I said and Hades shook my hand.  
>"It's a bow and arrow set by the way."<br>"Is it guarded by anyone?"  
>"No...but there are some pretty interesting traps." Hades grinned. "You leave in a week."<br>I grumbled as he walked back to his hole in the ground and waved before both he and his hole disappeared.

**(I am a frozen page break. I'm so cool)**

I gave an interesting version of the truth to Ash when he asked what moronic deal I'd made this time.  
>He was pretty astute in his guessing, already making the connection between the king of the underworld and Ariella.<br>"Did you steal her from the underworld?" he hissed.  
>I shook my head. "No."<br>After much prodding and threatening of my life, which included much shouting and came to involve both Ari and Meg, I finally told him and Meghan why Hades was seeking me out in three untrue points.  
>-I had obtained Ariella from Hades as a favour.<br>-Hades was cashing in on his favour.  
>-I was leaving in a week or he'd take Ari back.<br>Ariella knew it was a lie but apparently, she was either bound to not tell them about my half-soul...or she figured she'd be nice and not let me have saved her only to get shouted at by Meg. Or Ash.  
>"What are you going to do?" Meghan asked.<br>It briefly occurred to me that there had been a time when she would have asked what _we_ were going to do.  
>"I'll go get his toys," I said easily.<br>What did she expect?  
>"It'll be dangerous," she said, trying to make it clear.<br>"Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "I hadn't realised."  
>She scowled at me. "This is serious, Puck! We could come up with something...a plan that doesn't get you killed and-"<br>"No," I interrupted, actually surprised that the _we_ had appeared. "I'm doing this my way, on my own."  
>"I'll go with him," Ash said after a moment.<br>We all turned to him, disbelieving.  
>"You can't be serious," I snorted.<br>"What better way to not get you killed than to have me there knowing I'll be gloating over your dead body if you _do_ die..."  
>Asshole.<br>It's amazing how caring he is...  
>"I think Ash can come, too," Ariella said, glancing at me.<br>I laughed drily at that. "Wow, it's funny how you made it seem like _you_'_re_ coming with me."  
>She gave me a dry look. "Maybe that's because I am."<br>"No way-"  
>"You can't-"<br>"-are you even remotely-"  
>"-tell me I can't when I-"<br>"-following me and-"  
>"-share your-"<br>We covered each other's mouths with our hands, each trying to get the other to shut up.  
>She'd been about to reveal our shared soul.<br>Why can't she just-  
>"<em>Why<em> _can_'_t_ _he_ _just_-"  
>Our eyes widened at the same time and we both gasped and stepped away from each other, pointing incredulously.<br>It had sounded like...there was no way...  
>'<em>No<em>...  
>I stared at her and we both lowered our hands, finally noticing that Meg and Ash were watching us with suspicion.<br>I looked at Ari and thought about how hot she looked.  
>I heard nothing and didn't get my assed handed to me so I sighed and tried again, thinking harder.<br>Ari...you're as stubborn as as ass._  
>You<em>'_re_ _an_ _ass_, was the immediate reply.  
>I glared at her and she smirked.<br>Okay...  
>So I could read her mind...all of a sudden...<br>At least, when I tried.  
>I turned away from her, determined to deal with this later.<em><br>Coward_...  
>Shut up, I growled back at her.<br>"What's going on?" Meghan asked, looking back and forth between me and Ariella.  
>"Nothing," Ari answered quickly.<br>I nodded.  
>"Then what-"<br>"No one's coming with me," I said loudly, getting back to the argument at hand.  
>Ash and Ariella both snorted and walked away, in opposite directions.<br>I got the feeling they were both ignoring me and would do what they pleased, just like old times.  
>"This can't be good," Meg said, staring after ice boy.<br>"Don't worry, I won't let your hubby come with me and get his frozen ass hurt."  
>Meghan huffed irritably. "That wasn't what I meant, you stubborn idiot."<br>"I resent that."  
>"Well, you're certainly <em>acting<em> like an idiot-"  
>"I was actually resenting the stubborn part."<br>Meghan glared at me and I raised my hands in surrender.  
>"Look Meg, I'll make sure Ash doesn't come with me. You two deserve a life together and this is something I'll have to do on my own."<br>"Puck-"  
>"It's a suicide mission," I said steadily. "So it's sure to have lots of dramatic traps and theatrics. And you know how much I love those."<br>Meghan sighed, running her hand through her hair. "I'm worried about _you_, Puck."  
>"Really?" I chuckled. "You seem a lot calmer now that you're assured I won't let your future husband die with me."<br>"I didn't-"  
>"You love Ash," I said clearly, the smile on my face hard. "I suppose for you, it's always been him."<br>Meg looked torn but I refused to make this easy for her.  
>My life was hard. Lemme be a jerk once in a while.<br>I left her standing there and walked back to my room.

**(I am a Puck page break. I'm hot)**

Evening saw Ariella dragging me out of my room where I'd been sulking in a very manly, adult way and challenging me to a duel in the courtyard.  
>"Why?" I asked. "You can't fight."<br>"I learned," she replied. "And think of it as training."  
>I snorted at that, determined to go easy as she tossed a large stick at me.<br>I lived to regret that arrogant snort as she beat me black and blue with her own stick. And sometimes with mine.  
>"I can't fight a girl!" I said defensively, determined to make that my reason for losing.<br>"Yeah, right."  
>Damn, she didn't believe me.<br>I saw an opening and decided to grab her.  
>Unfortunately, she ducked and as I fell, I turned and I pulled at her sleeve.<br>She fell with me and I hit the ground hard. Lucky for her I softened her fall.  
>So, so very unlucky for me.<br>I winced and opened my eyes.  
>Ari was sprawled over me, her breathing as rapid as mine from all the running we'd done (most of it was me running from her).<br>"You okay?" she asked worriedly.  
>I smiled up at her. "Girls try rape me like this all the time. I'm used to it."<br>Ari rolled her eyes at me but didn't move to get up. I took the liberty of wrapping an arm around her waist, letting her notice just how we were lying. There was a time she'd have jumped and immediately gone on and on about propriety. It was proof of how much she'd changed that she just lay there, staring down at me, reaching up to brush my hair out of my eyes.  
>"If we keep this up, you can be ready in a week," Ari said, now toying with my hair.<br>"I hope you don't mean lying here in the dirt," I winked. "And I'm always ready."  
>She smacked me and decided it was time to get up.<br>"I'm gonna go get cleaned up," she said and, noticing I was still on the ground, smirked. "Did I break your hip or something?"  
>I merely waved her off. "Go take a bath. You smell manly."<br>She laughed and waved, walking away. I stared at the ground, unwilling to move.  
>"Laziness has always been one of your vices."<br>I looked up and found Ash watching me with a curious expression on his face.  
>"Laziness is a talent," I replied. "I'm afraid you don't quite have the knack for it."<br>Ash rolled his eyes and sat down beside me.  
>I waited awhile before I got up, mumbled something about a shower and made my escape.<br>I was running away, that was clear but I had every reason to.  
>I had to keep the fool alive, for Meghan.<br>And I had to stay alive, at least until I could give Ari the last of my soul. I couldn't do both if Ash came with me.  
>All this being good crap was wearing heavily on me and I sank to the bed in my room. Damn I was tired. I stared at the door leading to the bathroom and decided I'd get to being clean later. <em>Much<em> later.  
>With that, I fell asleep.<p>

**A/N: Yo.**

**For pictures of Ash and Puck cuddling, press 1  
>For a video of Puck doing the macarena, press 2<br>For world domination, press 3**

**For 'why the hell aren't the above buttons working?', click the review button below and leave a message. **


End file.
